


Set Listener On Fire With Words

by mercutiglo



Series: Jonny's Season Two "Ideas" [8]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fire, Martin's still living in the archives, magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 11:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21035603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutiglo/pseuds/mercutiglo
Summary: Sometimes people write things that cause other things to burst into flames.





	Set Listener On Fire With Words

“... And as I was reading the book, there was a phrase that was repeated over and over. I’m scared to write it, so I’m going to rip off part of this paper to write it on, just in case the same thing happens to the paper, then I won’t have to write everything again.” Jon looked in the file that contained the statement for the piece of paper that was mentioned and saw a small, darkened piece of paper in the corner of the file. He pulled it out and finished out the small bit of the statement. “I said the words that I wrote on that corner out loud, trying to figure them out and then that’s when the house began to go up in flames. I said it again in hopes that it would reverse it, but it only made things worse. I tried to say anything else, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was those words. The firefighters said that I was just muttering it, curled up in a ball when they found me, untouched by the flames, surrounded by ashes. Statement ends.”

Jon shuffled the pages of the statement out of the way, ready to be done for the day. He was tired and didn’t want to be doing this anymore, he just wanted to go home. “The small piece of paper that she wrote the words on is included, Enflermieris Visperasi, and - oh. Oh my god!” He was suddenly awake as he noticed the tape recorder go up in flames. Jon’s general attitude of skepticism in regards to the legitimacy of statements had really come back to bite him at this moment. He kept his mouth closed, not sure if the part where he wouldn’t be able to say anything else would be true as well. He pulled out his phone, sending a message to Martin, who he believed was still sleeping at the Institute as a precaution. 

Jon got up, one hand on his mouth to keep him from speaking, and ran to the break room, looking for a mug or anything that would hold water. He found a glass, filled it, and ran back to his office. He poured it out over the tape recorder, which was somehow managing to keep from burning to ash, but he didn’t want to risk it with the rest of the building. The water didn’t really do anything, kept it down for a moment before it roared back, seemingly more fiercely than before. 

Martin pushed open the door to Jon’s office sleepily. “Jon, I came here to avoid weird shit in the middle of the night, why are you texting me weird things like enlem-” Jon ran over and put his hand over Martin’s mouth before he could finish what he was saying, taking the hand off of his own mouth and pointing to the flaming tape player. “Oh! What? Jon what did you do?” He rolled his eyes at Martin’s question as he pulled his hand back from the other man’s mouth. Martin ran out of the office for a moment, and Jon just stood there, wondering what the hell was happening. His mouth burned as though he had been drinking tea that was boiling hot, and there was nothing for him to do but hold it in his mouth, since he couldn’t risk spitting out whatever it was that filled his mouth.

Martin ran back in with one of the leftover fire extinguishers from the issue with the worms, and began to spray it towards the tape player. As the flames died, the sizzling feeling in Jon’s mouth settled down. He was making some sort of face, as though he was trying to figure out a bad taste in his mouth, causing Martin to give him a quizzical look. “Jon, what was that?”

He waited another moment before he trusted himself to open his mouth out, opening and closing it as though he had been punched in the jaw. “Statement ends.” He reached over and stuck his hand into the foam that covered his desk, finding the tape player, and pressing the off switch. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird one to figure out, I digress. I had fun with it though, looked up some very fake magic spells for starting fires before just creating my own. 
> 
> Per usual, kudos/comment/subscribe if you enjoyed this and would like more bullshit. (Also, if you want a good podcast for post season four of TMA i recommend the penumbra podcast because if you've read my magnus fics, I've got lots of penumbra fics and also season three is coming at the end of the week so it's gonna be penumbra fic time again)


End file.
